


spoiled

by angramainyu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, errrr sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angramainyu/pseuds/angramainyu
Summary: There is no understanding to how it started, but he finds it to be quite the inconvenience. For /him/, of course. Not for him, or him, or him, or any of the others that shouldn't even be here, in the sense of the word and beyond. He finds it to be quite the inconvenience, but Robin struggles little.





	spoiled

There is no understanding to how it started, but he finds it to be quite the inconvenience.

For /him/, of course. Not for him, or him, or him, or any of the others that shouldn't even be here, in the sense of the word and beyond.

He finds it to be quite the inconvenience, and it's annoying of course, but Robin struggles little.

Ever since it began, too, he didn't make much effort to claim back his rights, as that charismatic king flashed him a smile and made use of the near-to-unlimited mana in Chaldea, as he gave form to spirits Robin only knew by name, as he asked the only one he could link the name to a face, solemnly because they _were_ much alike (to Robin's increased discomfort), to hold him tight on his lap, between his legs, on the edge of the bed and make sure Robin didn't escape.

So really, in the end maybe he does deserve all that is happening.

The men who Robin has learned are William and Mercadier hold his legs open by his ankles with strength that made it much too hard to even move them the tiniest bit. For a man who is used to being in the shadows, away from public eye and often hides in corners and such, the attention that it brought him to have his legs so spread drives Robin crazy, makes his face adorn a crimson color that he knows wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Loxley holds him in place, legs straddling him and holding his arms back, face far too close to his neck.

The culprit of such scene accommodates himself between Robin's legs, and it must be the first time he sees not only a knight but a _king_  kneel before him.

(It's a weird feeling, of course, and though many would think Robin would enjoy the sight, he wishes for it to end soon.)

Richard uses one of Robin's legs as leverage, holds it neatly over his shoulder and places a delicate kiss against his thighs, against the fabric only, and though it means little, Robin still attempts to struggle and close his legs.

It must be embarrassing, he knows he is, but Richard only savors Robin's desperation.

"William, fetch me a knife, please. Your sharpest."

Robin finds the order to be a weird one, wonders if this 'William' (the person on his left, he has learned) will let go of one of his legs to fetch said knife, but that does not happen. From thin air does a knife materialize onto the man's hand, and it would be unbelievable for a second if he didn't know the man to be a Heroic Spirit, a Servant, and he associates it to be his ability. Richard thanks him, and Robin's blood goes cold.

"I'm sorry if this hurts a bit, but I'm sure you have felt worse pain, right?" The sentence is a weird one before Richard does what he plans; runs the knife across Robin's thigh, tearing not only the fabric of his tight but also his skin, blood quickly leaving the wound. It doesn't hurt, nor does Robin really feel any pain like the king had said, but it burns for long enough until Richard places a kiss on his new cut, licks the skin clean and it's _embarrassing_. Why in the world would a man do such a thing? Why would a king bother to drink the blood of a man even lower than a peasant?

Yet it's hard to contain moans that leave his throat, his mouth, the embarrassment taking over his face and deepening his blush, legs struggling to close but too many hands holding them in place. Richard is soon done cleaning the blood, turns his face to Robin to lick his lips and the contrast between the leftover blood against his lips and the red of his piercing eyes is far more intense than Robin has ever experienced.

To his embarrassment, Richard only grins.

Grins and works on tearing his tights even further, opening holes after holes and showing far more skin than Robin ever wished to. He is thankful Richard doesn't continue further towards his crotch, unsure if he would be able to stand such embarrassment. Though Richard turns to look at him again, it's not him his eyes seek, but the man who holds him in place, holds his hands behind his back - Loxley. Such glance must have been a signal, Robin is sure it was, because soon after does the man behind him start kissing his neck, planting there soft and hard kisses both, biting and licking and sucking on his skin that, while sometimes hurt, Robin can't help but feel good.

Due to the man's cute noises Richard returns his attention to Robin's thigh, to the exposed skin he delivers kisses against, sometimes biting sometimes licking, mimicking Loxley's actions to birth within Robin overwhelming feelings. Richard's hands press hard as well, hold his thighs with far too much strength and only the intention of leaving there more marks. Robin moans, both from the pleasure and pain he is constantly feeling in two parts of his body and the overwhelming feelings he is going through.

Loxley manages to hold Robin's arms with only one hand, taking advantage of how distracted the man is, and with his free hand, he lifts his junior's shirt, exposing his chest to all who want to see and takes his time playing with the man's nipples, drawing from Robin a few incoherent ' _no's_ ' and ' _not there's_ '. He struggles the most he can, which is little - struggles and tries to close his legs but those he can barely move. Richard smiles and finds amusement in the way Robin tries to free himself, looks back to Mercadier and William for a moment before pulling Robin even closer, using the knife to open holes in the tight in his right thigh but far less bloody than last time.

Richard kisses his inner thigh, far too close to Robin's crotch but never where he wants the most and the least. The men holding his legs in place soon start to kiss his feet, suckling on his toes and Robin cries out loud, embarrassed by all the places he is being treated and kissed and spoiled, feet and thighs and chest and neck. It's too much attention, too much affection being given him but also too many conflicting feelings. Is Richard truly spoiling him, truly giving him love, or is he mocking him, making him spill tears of embarrassment and lewd noises because it's fun to mess with him?

Should Robin stop struggling and accept affection as it was, or should he struggle against being made fun of?

He doesn't find an answer soon enough, because Robin stops being able to think when Richard mouths his crotch.

"Ah, you're finally paying attention now."

_This damned spoiled king._

Robin notices the kisses have stopped, much to his luck, but also fears that something even more embarrassing is about to come - especially when Richard has his face too close to his crotch. Robin may have wished many times to free himself from their grips, to run away and never face that king again, but he would be lying if he said all of this didn't feel good. It's understandable to be as hard as he is, what with such a good looking man right in between his legs but it didn't make Robin hate himself any less for enjoying the treatment he's getting.

When Richard grins at him, he feels like taking back all those thoughts.

Richard mouths his crotch again, mouths exactly where his balls are and steals from Robin a gasped moan and births in him the desire to turn away and pretend nothing of the kind is happening to him.

He doesn't, though, because it almost felt like Richard has enchanted him to never look away.

"You're so cute." Richard purrs, and Robin's face reddens even more intensely. "You would agree if you saw your face. Maybe I will make you see it one day."

Richard runs his mouth over the length of Robin's cock over the fabric before pulling down his tights just enough to reveal his crotch.

Robin wants to protest in embarrassment, but Richard is far too quick in taking Robin in his mouth.

It feels weird - not the way Richard sucks him, circles the head of his cock with his tongue and gives him a treatment worthy of someone who has done such thing many times in the past. It feels weird to have a king in between his legs, to look down at him and almost _on_ him, too. It feels weird to be in that position, and not the opposite.

When Richard decides to close his eyes, stop looking at Robin and truly concentrate on what he is doing is when Robin almost loses it. Richard bobs his head up and down in such perfect rhythm it's almost infuriating, does it with such enthusiasm it's far too embarrassing.

Robin's moans are louder than he ever wished them to be, but Richard stops right before he could cum.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this." He licks his lips, and Robin hates it. Isn't he truly just being played with?

He must have glared at him by accident, because Richard laughs a little and apologizes. Robin automatically forgets what he was angry about.

Richard fetches the knife again, and without warning cuts through Robin's tights where it holds his legs together, the middle area. He cuts through it, and Robin can finally spread his legs farther (not that he ever wished for it, truly). He is undoubtedly more exposed now, and no matter how shy, Robin isn't oblivious to those kind of situations. He knows what it means, and knows what is about to come is what he had feared the most.

Richard gets up, undoes his pants and gets rid of them quick enough. He is about as hard as Robin himself, which shouldn't be a surprised but it is, because Robin wouldn't have ever imagined he would be able to make someone hard by doing nothing. By just being the subject of someone's pleasure, really.

"Loxley." Richard nods to the man behind Robin, and suddenly he is laid down and it's terrible, terrifying even, because if he looks up, he could see Loxley perfectly. This man who looks so much like him, who just moments ago was leaving marks on his neck and playing with his chest.

Robin doesn't want to remember any of that.

William is called as well, and within moments a transparent bottle appears in Richard's hand, which he easily opens and coats his fingers with the liquid inside. Robin wants to start struggling because he knows what is to come, but the men holding his legs open don't allow him to move at all. Richard smiles at him (mocks him for his failed attempt of struggling, that's how Robin sees), bends over Robin and inserts a finger inside him without any prior warning.

Robin jolts, lets out a surprised moan and wants to fight against the cold finger inside him but little he is able to do. Not much later does Richard insert a second finger, rubs them inside Robin and thrusts them in and out, too, and not so gently.

It's cute to see Robin struggle, he thinks, but as much as Richard doesn't believe himself to be too much of a good person, he isn't one to take pleasure in watching others suffer. He kisses Robin the first time that night, kisses him softly and gently and almost romantically, too, with affection that is almost out of place to the situation at hand. But after he inserts a third finger, Richard is much more merciful in his thrusts and the way he preps Robin.

He is careful, slow (almost _too_ slow), a pace that Robin has learned to enjoy much better. It feels good, way too good, it feels warm and almost like they were the only ones there, and Robin hasn't felt played with and mocked several times since all of this started.

Richard breaks the kiss the same time he takes his fingers out, and Robin is brought back to a reality where it isn't just the two of them, but five and truly, there probably isn't any love involved in any of this.

He wishes it didn't hurt as much as it does.

The pain in his heart is replaced by a quick sharp pain in his ass when Richard starts to enter him, the prior emptiness soon gone to be replaced by something that makes him feel even more full. Robin is glad Richard had seemingly put lube on himself too, because despite the initial pain, all Robin feels later is just pleasure.

(He hates it.)

He lets out a small moan as Richard does a breathless sigh, settling himself nicely completely inside Robin. It takes only a few moments for both of them to get used to the feeling for Richard to start moving, and the same gentleness from before is - as Robin expected it - gone. It isn't rough and without a care, but Richard doesn't start slow. He steals from Robin moans that are louder than he wants them to be, shameful and embarrassing as he throws his head back and has to keep his eyes closed shut not to see the man who still holds his arms and prevents him from moving them.

William and Mercadier, too, who hold his legs open and in place, start touching them, one hand holding his ankles and the other sliding all the way up to his inner thighs, sometimes grasping them sometimes rubbing them. They place kisses on his feet too, at times licking in between his toes before moving north to his legs.

He hates it. He hates being made fun of like that.

Richard's hands settle themselves on Robin's hips, hold them firmly and with every thrust he pulls Robin down against his cock, stealing moans almost akin to yells from him. Loxley takes such opportunity and bends over to kiss Robin, but it's far from nice and neat. Their lips barely touch, Loxley sticking his tongue out to play with Robin's own, making him drool all over himself and it's infuriating -- just how good it all feels. Just how much pleasure Robin feels out of this mess.

He should be feeling mocked, but at some point he started feeling loved.

(Though only a wicked kind of love.)

Robin wonders if Richard is jealous when he approaches him and Loxley and starts kissing Robin himself, pushing Loxley away. His thrusts are much rougher now, the way he holds his hips almost bringing him pain and his kiss is none too gentle either. It's intense and almost forceful, making a mess of both when Robin can't keep up the pace and all he does is moan and drool, trying to look at Richard through semi-closed eyes but blind from pleasure.

Richard hits a spot that makes Robin break their kiss to moan, throwing his head back and trying to raise his hips the little he is able. Robin is thankful Richard doesn't pull him back into another kiss, and instead -- he kisses Loxley, right above him.

Kisses him with the same intensity he kissed Robin, but kisses him with a passion that lacked from his kiss. A passion and desire that did nothing but made Robin feel absolutely disgusting. It feels weird, to watch Richard kiss himself but not quite, no. It feels weird and it feels something else, too. Painful, perhaps. Stupid. It feels something that is hard to pinpoint when Richard has never stopped thrusting into him (though Robin is thankful it's not as rough as it was just moments ago), but it doesn't make Robin enjoy himself in the slightest.

Maybe he feels jealous.

Maybe Richard just wanted Robin to feel the same jealousy he had felt when he saw him and Loxley kiss.

And he feels stupid for feeling such a petty feeling, but the more he watches the more he wants them to stop, to break from such passionate kiss, maybe to at least do that where he couldn't see, where it isn't right above him. Yet instead -- instead of closing his eyes, too --, Robin opens his mouth and _begs_.

Pleads, even, with tears in his eyes.

Calls out to Richard in such a pathetic voice that it almost doesn't feel like his own, cries out to him almost as if he were in pain. (Emotional, maybe, but that's something Robin wouldn't ever want to deal with.) Robin raises his head, opens his mouth little as if asking for a kiss, for Richard's mouth to meet his own and part of him, too, wants to ask Richard to kiss him with the same passion and desire.

Robin is sure he must look pathetic right now, but when Richard finally separates from Loxley, all he could feel is relief.

"You should be forbidden of looking this cute. I'm sure you have no idea what this look could do to people." Richard muses with a hoarse voice, smiles to Robin and finally kisses him just like he had begged.

It's sweet. Gentle and loving, passionate yet still full of the same desire Robin had seen Richard kiss Loxley. Richard doesn't hold his hips with the same intensity from before, relaxes his fingers against his skin and even his thrusts change pace. It's warm, and it's the same kind of kiss that had made Robin believe they were the only ones in the room.

(Robin doesn't know, but even William and Mercadier have stopped touching his thighs and kissing his legs, releasing them only for Robin to instinctively wrap them around Richard's waist. He doesn't know, but when Loxley frees his arms, too, he wraps them around Richard's neck, too focused on his little world where Richard wants him and no one else.)

Richard holds Robin's cock and starts stroking it gently, stealing from Robin a soft moan and the reflex of using his arms to pull Richard closer and press his forehead against his own. Richard gives Robin small kisses: on the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his eyelid, his forehead. Each kiss is softer than the next, all delicate and full of the most pure affection. It makes Robin's heart speed up.

"Richard, I..--" Robin gasps, holding Richard close almost as though he's scared Richard is going to leave, to disappear. Richard kisses his mouth, small and delicate like all the kisses he had just left on Robin's face.

"Go on. I'm close too." Richard whispers back to him, picking up his pace without missing the gentleness of his thrusts.

Robin comes first all over his stomach and Richard's hand as he cries out his name. Richard rests his head on Robin's shoulder and follows suit just a few minutes later. Despite all that Robin has gone through since all of this began, he is overcome with warmth and a feeling of satisfaction, and he feels good, better than he has in a long time. The exhaustion settles in quick, and all his leftover strength is used to hug Richard and keep him close. Richard doesn't bother moving either.

Not until his breathing has calmed down. He lifts his body a little, only to look at Robin's flustered face, and brushes away his bangs with a clean hand. Looking at Robin's cute face has always been one of Richard's favorite things to do, after all. "I hope you can forgive me for the rough treatment. I promise it's not something that happens often."

"Yeah, I will have to think about that, actually. Maybe after you and your 'friends' apologize." It's mostly a joke (and Robin remembers this time that Loxley and the other two _are_ still around, especially since he is still lying on Loxley's lap), but part of it is still the truth. At least the first part.

Richard gives a little laugh, and it's still hard to remain angry at him when he does that. "I will make sure everyone does so to your liking." He places a kiss on Robin's lips, and the smile on his face is the most loving Robin has seen from him.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i really fucking love richarobi my dudes


End file.
